


Rescue Kitty

by NYWCgirl



Series: Soft Kitty verse [9]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there would be time that Neal didn´t want to transform…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> For the ´unwanted transformation´ square on my h/c bingo card. Originally posted on September 30th 2014.

The worst time Neal transformed was while he was undercover with Peter. He and Peter were negotiating a deal with Brian Anderson, a criminal the FBI had her eyes on for some time, who wanted them to steal a particular painting. Neal would make the reproduction and Peter would break in the museum and replace it with the original.

But when suddenly, instead of Neal, there was a pile of clothes with a kitten underneath, the whole operation went to hell.

Anderson recovered quickly and shouted to his men to grab Peter and get the damn cat. Peter couldn´t get away in time but he shouted ´Run Neal.´

The terrified kitten jumped by the urgency of the voice and ran. Two men chased it, while one of the other men knocked Peter over the head with his gun. He went down without a sound.

Because he was so tiny, Anderson´s men lost Neal quickly.

´Where is it?´ one of the men shouted.

´Come, kitty, kitty…´

´Get something to eat for the cat, maybe we can lure it to us.´

One of the men left and came back with a hamburger, scrapping of the condiments. He put it in front of where they suspected Neal to be lurking. One of them stood next to Neal´s hiding place so he wouldn´t be able to see him.

The men waited quietly until a small muzzle appeared, sniffing the air. The kitten tentatively shuffled forward towards the hamburger, one paw at a time.

When it took its first bite, one of the men grabbed the kitten, turning the little fluff ball into a fury of claws and teeth, but to no avail. He just grabbed Neal by the skin of his neck and now all the pointed ends were showing away from him.

In the mean time, the other men had dragged Peter into a basement room with a small window near the ceiling of the room. He was still unconscious when the kitten was thrown in with him. The men had fastened a piece of rope around its neck, which was tied to the chair leg of the only chair present.

Neal tried to get rid of the intrusion around his neck, but only managed to get more tangled up. He gave up and snuggled up against Peter´s still form and fell asleep.

 

* * *

Peter came back to awareness with a blinding headache and a strange vibration against his chest. His brain was still trying to figure out what had happened when he saw something pressed against him, it was the source of the vibration, it was Neal purring. Peter blinked a couple of times to clear his vision.

´Hi Neal, so they got you to, didn´t they?´

´Meow.´

´Come here, I will free you from the rope.´

Neal slowly crawled closer to Peter´s hands and allowed him to take the rope off.

´We need to get out of here, wherever here is.´ Peter mumbled more to himself.

Peter saw Neal´s ears point and he was staring intensely to the door. He must have heard something, so Peter pretended to be unconscious. The door slammed open, startling Neal, who scrambled away into a corner.

One of the men grabbed Neal by the scruff of his neck, incapacitating Neal. Neal let out a distressed wail which made Peter grit his teeth. There was nothing he could do right now. They put Neal in a wooden crate. When they closed the lid, Peter could hear a pitiful cry while he was dragged away to another room.

 

* * *

 

When they brought Peter back, he was so out of it, he didn´t even register where he was. They had questioned him, wanting to know how much the FBI knew, but Peter had refused to talk, so they had roughed him up a bit.

After a while, he heard the most pitiful sound. He tried to raise his head, but was just too tired. Where was the sound coming from?

The next time Peter came to awareness, he noticed that his left eye was swollen shut and that his left arm and ribs appeared to be cracked or worse and he had trouble breathing. His thinking however was clearer and he remembered that they had stuffed Neal in the crate.

Neal was their only chance to get out of here. He crawled to the improvised cage and took the lid off, exposing a little curled up, shivering kitten.

´Neal, you will have to get us out of here.´ Peter slurred.

He tried to get up, supporting himself against the wall. He was wavering, but managed to stand up. Peter then shuffled towards the chair and dragged it under the window. He took his handkerchief and tied it loosely around Neal´s neck, because Neal would probably not remember their predicament once he transformed back in his human form. He then put Neal in the pocket of his jeans jacket and slowly got on the chair.

 

Peter had trouble opening the window with one hand, but eventually was able to open it and give Neal a push outside. It was about twenty four hours after they were taken, so hopefully Neal would transform back soon.

 

* * *

 

Neal was looking around him, not recognizing anything. He let out a small anxious meow and hesitantly took a few steps. He quickly found a space to hide under. Everything looked so big and he was scared but hiding himself had made him feel a bit safer.

He started because he bumped against several things. Neal blinked and he was sitting in a pile of what looked like discarded rubbish. Something was in his lap, and he picked it up, it was Peter´s handkerchief. What was it doing in his lap?

Oh, it had happened again, that was why he wasn´t wearing any clothes. The last thing he remembered was Peter and him hustling a deal, oh… Neal realized he must have changed during the deal.

Shute, where was Peter? Neal looked around and found what looked like a blanket, well, it once had been a blanket, but he couldn´t walk around naked, so it had to do. He wrapped it around himself and tried to access his memory, where would Peter be?

He looked around and saw this small basement window on ground level. Neal quietly walked over, kneeled and carefully looked inside.

His breath hitched, Peter was lying unconscious on the floor, clearly been beaten.

Neal ran as fast as he could until he found some sort of civilization and asked the clerk of the night store if he could call the cops.

The clerk was happy to oblige, looking at the disheveled, clearly naked man wrapped in a filthy blanket.

The cops that came to check it out, weren´t happy to take Neal in, but Neal was able to convince them to call the FBI and ask for special agent Jones or Berrigan. Once they were informed, it all went quickly.

A SWAT team entered the building, arresting Anderson´s men and the EMT´s took care of Peter, who was rushed to hospital.

Jones and Diana were relieved to have found them, so only two questions remained. How had Neal managed to escape and why wasn´t he wearing his clothes?


End file.
